This invention relates to a method for the construction of buildings, particularly of the one-story type such as are used for storage of household goods, and to the building structure so made.
Heretofore, it has taken as long as nine months to complete the conventional structure of such buildings from the groundbreaking to completion for use. This represents a considerable loss in revenue since financing is required for this period without generating any income. Existing construction methods commonly use a slab floor set on footings on which present walls are raised, girded, and roofed. Starting with a level floor and footings requires the walls to be made with varying height in order to provide for roof slope. In addition, the usual practice of pouring footings first and subsequently slab the floor over involves time consuming operations of digging the footings, placing reinforcing steel in the footings, and pouring the peripheral foundation up to ground level. Then, for each unit, the required fill of sand and gravel for each rod is individually supplied, leveled, and compacted, and the slab poured for each unit.
There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved method for constructing buildings and structure.